A Little Help from the Trickster god
by anime-fangirl-o.0-vm
Summary: Mikan is so darn naïve! But a little push won’t sound bad, right? Especially if that help came from a god. A little few twist courtesy of new character from Matantei Loki Ragnarok MikanxNat
1. Heh? The 2nd flame caster?

Story Title: A little help from the Trickster god

Chapter Title: Heh? The 2nd flame caster?

Summary: Mikan is so darn naïve! But a little push won't sound bad, right? Especially if that help came from a god.

Disclaimer: Wah! I don't own Gakuen Alice! Oh well…

* * *

"_Mikan…Mikan…Mikan…Mikan…Mikan…"_

"No…no…I don't understand!" Mikan was breathing heavily that night. She had a nightmare no- a dream or what we say a flashback. Mikan and the others are now in middle school and still Mikan doesn't understand what love really means. Whenever someone ask her what love is, whenever someone court her, and whenever her heart keeps pounding like a horse; there is only one thing or person in her mind, Natsume Hyuuga.

As usual, Mikan would bump into Natsume and they would start calling each other names…

"Hey polka-dots, I heard you scream last night. Boy, your scream even reached the boys' dorm. Tsk, had another nightmare?" Natsume asked mischievously.

"None of your business Natsume." Mikan replied but more of a mumble.

"Well, you better get going or you'll get late for class again." And Natsume walked away.

"I will never understand him. But I won't give up! I'll let him tell me that darkness that he told me last year! I promise myself that I will help Natsume. I will help him from whatever darkness his saying."

"Good morning everyone!" Exclaimed that enthusiastic Mikan.

Yuu then started complimenting Mikan. "Good morning Mikan. I'm really not used of you being early, but it's a good change."

"Hehe… thank you, Yuu." Mikan forced a smile.

"Okay class! Please settle down! I have an announcement to make." Narumi exclaimed

wearing his tutu.

"Oh! What a surprise! Natsume and Ruka are present today." Narumi smiled. While Natsume just grunted as his respond.

Mr. Narumi have upgraded from an Elementary teacher to a Middle teacher. He explained that he wants to be with Mikan's batch until they graduate.

"So, Mr. Narumi, weren't you going to announce something?" Asked Nonoko.

"Oh yes. We have a new student, Loki Laufeyiarson. You can come in now?" And so, a handsome boy walked in front of the class. The girls were all drooling with heart shape eyes. They were speechless. He was adorable, not only that, but he looks just like an 8 year old kid.

And so, the oblivious Mikan, who cannot see the new boy, asked Mr. Narumi the most intellectual question a middle student would ask. "Mr. Narumi? Where's the new student?" Everyone then fell anime style.

_Baka baka baka_

"Idiot… you're already in front and you still can't see him." Respond the ice queen.

"Ow…Hotaru…" Mikan fell from her seat after being hit thrice by the baka gun again. She rubbed her head and looked up. There she was staring from a pair of green eyes which is owned by a brown haired boy, that has the same height as Youichi, lending her a hand.

"Ah… thank you..um.." Mikan stuttered feeling embarrassed of what had happened earlier.

"Just call me Loki-kun if you want." Loki just smiled at her making the other girls blush including Mikan.

Meanwhile, a raiven haired boy was trying to control his temper. His blood was boiling over time.

"_Natsume, what are you thinking! He's just a kid for crying out loud!"_

Loki saw this and just smirk at Natsume.

"Um, Loki-kun, may we know your alice then?"

"Alice of fire and the alice of summoning creatures from other worlds."

"Wow! Sugoi! You have desame alice as Natsume-kun! But, you have two alices?!

Loki just sighed. "Yeah."

"So, your second alice is that- you can summon demons like Youichi?"

"I don't know this Youichi, but I don't only summon demons. I can also summon any creatures that I want." Loki answered with a clam face. Everyone was just astonished.

"_If only he was older…" _Koko heard this from almost everyone's mind. Of course, the exceptions include the boys.

"Loki-kun, if I may ask… um, do you have… a … uh.. girlfriend in any chance?" Sumire asked anxiously, feeling her own sweat falling from her forhead.

"Ya… I do. I left her behind though."

"Good his_ taken!" _Koko smirked at this. He knew too well whose mind that phrase came from. None other from the flame caster. Natsume just gave him a death glare.

* * *

Loki Laufeyiarson is a character from Matantei Loki Ragnarok. If you have't watch that anime yet… well, just a tip. Watch it! (youtube if I may recommend) It's superb!

Can't wait for your reviews guys!


	2. Act 1, begin

Mikan's POV

Mikan's Dream

_Howalans are falling from the sky while our brunette is running around eating as much Howalans as she can when suddenly-_

Ring ring ring

"Darn it! Stupid alarm! What time is it anyways?" I looked at the alarm clock Hotaru gave me for my birthday and to my surprise it's still 6:00. 60 minutes until classes starts.

I walked towards my classroom and- BANG! Why do I bump into this pervert everyday?! Why?! I tried to stand while shouting at Natsume. I don't even need to look at his face. I just know he'll just smirk at me again. Grr.

"You pervert! Watch where you're----

1..2…3…

"Ah! I'm sorry Loki-kun! I didn't know that I will bump into you and not that pervert Natsume. I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I bowed my head a couple of times until I heard him sigh.

"It's okay Mikan-chan," Loki then stood up and… did I see him smirk? "So, you were expecting to bump with Hyuuga-san huh?" Okay… he's really smart for a kid.

I shook my head. "N-no! It's just that everyday I would bump into him! It's the same routine everyday."

Loki then looked at me curiously. "Aren't you tired with the same routine with Natsume everyday?"

He got me there. Of course, I agree to what he asked or rather said. _"Aren't I getting tired with all of this?"_

"Not answering huh… then that means you love it when you to bump with each other, you love the way he teases you, you love everything about him. Am I correct?"

I know my eyes grew wide when he said those words, but I don't know what to say, my heart is beating really fast.

"_Maybe what Loki-kun said is true. Maybe I really do love Natsume. If that's the case, what should I do? I'm so confuse!"_

"Oh… so it is true then." Then Loki-kun just walked away.

END OF POV

"Ms. Sakura, you're late! For punishment you'll have to clean the school's corridors!" Mr. Jinno fumed at Mikan.

The class looked at Mikan, wondering if she's alright.

"_Hm, 1st time to see Mikan late this year. Something's going to happen really interesting this week." _ Hotaru thought.

Mikan's head was low. Her bangs covering her eyes, but the little brown haired boy, named Loki, knew she's just blushing right now.

After classes

"Mikan-chan, are you okay?" Yuu asked Mikan with concern eyes.

"Y-yeah I am." Mikan was about to go out of the classroom when Hotaru suddenly hit her with her baka gun.

"H-hotaru! Why did you do that for?!"

Hotaru just smirked, "So, you finally realized Mikan. Took you long enough."

Mikan's eyes grew wide once again," You knew hotaru? Why didn't you tell me before?!"

Hotaru just started eating her crab sandwich (A/N: Sorry, I'm not sure if there's anything like a crab sandwich 0o)

At the back of the Classroom

"Hey Natsume, do you want to check if Sakura-san's really alright?" Ruka asked his best friend.

"You go without me, Ruka." Natsume walked out of the classroom and headed to HIS Sakura tree.

"Hey Mikan-chan! Can I talk to you for a sec!" Loki knew he doesn't even need to ask anyway.

"Hai."

Loki and Mikan went out of the classroom leaving her friends inside. Loki just stared outside the window.

Mikan felt uncomfortable so she started the conversation, "So, what do you want from me Loki-kun?"

"It's not that I need you Mikan-chan, it's rather; you need me."

Mikan being her naïve self only replied with a, "Huh?"

"_I wish Loki-kun is right with this."_

**Flashback**

"_I want to help you get your Natsume, Mikan-chan."_

"_But why do you want to help me, Loki-kun?"  
_

"_I'm just bored."_

"_Ah, okay. So, what do I need to do then?"_

"_Well, for starters, you should know if he has feelings for you Mikan-chan." Loki just grinned at Mikan._

"_How will I do that?" Mikan asked with her innocent face._

_sigh "We're going to need to act. We will need to act in front of the class of course."_

"_Why do we need to act in front of the class? And what are we going to act out anyways?"_

_Loki just sighed yet again, "For proof mikan-chan, and I'm gonna act like I want to be your boyfriend and you should say yes, okay?"  
_

_Mikan just gasped, "That's impossible Loki-kun! You're just- how old are you again?- Anyways, you're too young for me and I love Nat-"_

_Loki interrupted Mikan before he gets really annoyed with her, "Mikan! That's why it's only called acting."_

"_Oh…okay. When will we do it?"_

"_Tomorrow morning, be sure you wouldn't be late. We'll start the act when 'he' comes."_

"_Huh? Who will come?"_

_Loki's really boiling from the inside now, "Natsume…" _

"_Hai!!"_

**End of Flashback**

"Good morning everyone!"

The class just greeted Mikan back.

"Hotaru!!!!!!..."

_baka baka baka_

Yuu helped her again.

Mikan searched the room for Loki. Loki was already there, with his bored look. Then, the door slides open revealing the 2 heartthrobs walking towards their seat.

Act 1, begin.

* * *

Sorry if I'm not making sense here. 0o

Am i? Or am I not? Wah!!


	3. Act 1, complete

Loki walked cooly towards Mikan, "hey Mikan-chan! Can I ask you something?"

"Eh, what is it Loki-kun?" Mikan played along.

"Can you come closer? You know I'm too short." Mikan bent down and looked at Loki.

Loki pecked Mikan on her cheek. Mikan blushed furiously. "Mikan-chan, you're going to be my new girlfriend now!"

The class gasps except Hotaru

"But Loki-kun, you already have a girlfriend?! Are you two timing?!" Sumire shouted really confuse now.

"Yeah, I do. But I forgot to tell you one thing though." Loki just smiled and waited the class to ask 'what.'

And so the class did asked, "What?"

Loki replied with just simple words, "I'm a playboy. So, Mikan is now my new girlfriend. Right, Mikan-chan?"

Everyone looked at Mikan. Anticipating her answer.

Mikan still shock, just remembered one thing right now, "_Everything I'm doing right now is for Natsume."_

Mikan then nodded.

Every girl except Hotaru fainted. Suddenly, the room's temperature suddenly rose.

Ruka just looked at Natsume worriedly. He doesn't like Mikan anymore since he realize he likes the ice queen.

Hotaru just kept filming Loki and Mikan holding hands.

"_So, you like playboys little girl. I'll play along. We'll see if you'll break up with that 'kid.' Or… or… grr…"_

Koko have read Natsume's mind and just grinned. "_Very interesting."_

* * *

_short. I know... sorry about that ; _


	4. the impossible and the trust

I have the feeling this chapter is still short! I am so sorry! Gomen! Gomen! TT I promise the next chapter will be longer! I do still hope you would enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

* * *

Classroom

Whispers…whispers…

"Good morning everyone!" Mikan entered the classroom hand in hand with Loki. The class wasn't paying, even a little bit, of attention to Mikan and continued whispering.

"Hello?! What are you guys whispering about?!" Mikan's turned red with frustration. She scanned the room and saw Hotaru.

"Hotaru!!!!!!"

_baka baka baka_

"Awe, Hotaru, I miss you too." Mikan again tried to hug Hotaru but was hit by the baka gun again.

"Baka. Look at what you did with your BOYFRIEND." Mikan, being the dense one, looked at Loki.

To Mikan's surprise Loki's body was on the ground.

**Flashback**

"_Mikan-chan! Let's go to class together so that-" Loki didn't even finish his sentence when the brunette dragged him towards their destination._

_Mikan ran and ran. She didn't even look if Loki was okay. As you can see, while Mikan was running Loki had tripped almost all the trash cans, slammed on every post and walls that they would pass by, and have broken a lot of fragile belongings from different alice students._

**End of Flashback**

Mikan gasped, "Loki-kun, are you alright?! What happened to you?! Whoever have done this to you is really not nice and so, I'll scold him for you!"

"It's a HER actually," Loki mumbled.

"Huh? Did you say something, Loki-kun?"

"No, I didn't say anything. Don't worry, I'm fine." Loki used his angelic smile to Mikan. And obviously, Mikan was affected from it.

"Oh, okay!" Mikan then went to Hotaru.

"_If this keeps up, I might not hold my temper anymore. I need to put Mikan and that Hyuuga together or my head will surely explode with rage because of that girl. Good thing my plan is full proof." Loki thought._

Koko, who was behind him, have read his thoughts and grinned, "I'll help too."

Loki gasps, "Did I say my thoughts out loud?"

Koko just grinned again, "No, I used my alice and read your thoughts. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone of your plan. But for a small boy you sure are a genius. Your plans are already ready made. Are you sure your plan will be a success?"

Loki just smirked, "I'm sure it will work. Nothing can go wrong now." Loki just looked at Natsume and his smirk got bigger.

With Mikan

"Hey Hotaru, how come our classmates are whispering?"

"Idiot, you should really know what's happening to other people besides you." Hotaru grabbed Mikan's head with both hands and forced it to look at Natsume.

(A/N: I dunno how to describe that… hehe…)

Mikan still doesn't get what her bestfriend is trying to say. Natsume is still being Natsume. His posture is still the same: Feet on top of his desk. His attitude is also still desame: his boring look that makes all his fan girls faint. And his hands around the waists of 2 very beautiful and sexy- what the?!

Mikan's eyes were ready to pop out. She can't believe that it can be possible.

"_No…no…no!!!!!!!! This is impossible! This is not the Natsume Hyuuga I knew since I was 10! He can never do such a thing! Is the world turning upside down?!"_

Ruka also can't believe his best friend's behavior right now, but, of course, he still respects his desicions. So he just kept patting his rabbit and ignored the stares from his classmates.

Mikan was still staring at Natsume as if she's not sure if that's really Natsume until Loki walked to him.

"Enjoy the view polka-dots? You can sit on my lap if you want?" Natsume smirked when he realized that Mikan was staring at him.

"Wow! Hyuuga-san has 2 young ladies on his arms! I never thought the great Natsume Hyuuga can be such a play boy!"

Koko then joined in the fun, "Yup! It's very rare to see Natsume letting girls cling on his arms. Can any girl cling on you like that? ...Since you did change just for a girl, right?"

Natsume just smirked, "Of course, My arms are welcome to any GIRL." As if on cue, all the girls, except Hotaru and Mikan, from their classroom came rushing to Natsume.

"Oh, too bad Mikan-chan is taken or else she could have also been clinging unto your arms as well, ne?" Loki grinned as if he knew he have won the battle between Natsume and him.

Loki then walked towards Mikan and hugged her protectively, "Surely you don't need Mikan, since there are other girls just waiting for you. And you even call MY Mikan-chan negative things! You know... like idiot, clumsy...and etc. I can see you really HATE MY Mikan-chan. So don't worry, Mikan-chan is all mine."

Loki just smirked. He knew Natsume is erupting from the inside since everyone, except him and Mikan, are really sweating like they're taking a shower because of their sweat.

Loki just pulled Mikan to her seat and as if on cue class have started.

Lunch break

Mikan had been quiet, even in class.

Mikan looked at Natsume and saw groups of girls flirting around him.

Mikan sighed heavily making her classmates looked at her worriedly.

"Mikan-chan, why are you so down?" Nonoko asked.

"It's nothing guys," Mikan looked at her food with a dull face, "Umm… I'll just go to my room. I'm not hungry right now."

"I'll go with you Mikan-chan." Loki and Mikan walked to Mikan's room. Hotaru just watched Mikan and Loki leave but inside, no, she's not worried with Mikan. she's laughing maniaclly.

Hotaru's thoughts

_"_ _Mwuahahahahaha! I will be rich! Rich! Rich!" more evil laughs_

_"I know your reading my mind Koko. Don't worry, I know everything! I also know that this Author is reading my mine." A/N: 0o ...evil..._

_"I heard that! You know I'm a genius! And even you're the author I can still change this story using my alice. maniac laugh_

_A:N/ sweatdrops and backs away_

End of Hotaru's thoughts

Koko just sweatdropped and also backs away.

Back with Mikan and Loki

Both of them went inside Mikan's room and Loki just stared outside the window.

"Alright, you can cry now." Mikan collapsed on the floor and cried all her heart out.

"You said sob you will help me! And sob what did I get?! sob A broken heart!" sobs some more

"You asked before what I need from you, right?. Well, all I need from you is trust Mikan-chan," Loki kneeled in front of Mikan and wiped her tears using his hands, "I promise you, everything will be fine." Loki then kissed Mikan on the forehead.

Mikan sniffed and hugged Loki tightly and cried again.

"I ... I trust you then, Loki-kun." Mikan smiled.

* * *

Blame the author if the chapter is out of hand for you! I will accept all of your comments and insults! I also suggestions...but- no flames! Also, thanks for your reviews! I love them! 


	5. Tricking Time

Thanks for your reviews guys! Well, as you can see, Natsume and the others don't know yet that Loki is a god. They think that Loki's powers are called an Alice. –hehe- And Loki is a genius that's why he's on Mikan's class. Sorry if I didn't write that before.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Aww…

* * *

After classes

"_Geez, wasn't I suppose to be just tricking people- and not helping them with their love problems. Hmm, I guess I want to help Mikan because she acts just like MY Mayura." _Loki smiled on what he had thought.

Mayura

Mayura is also a teenager that has pink hair that reaches her waist, and has raven eyes. Mayura is a high school student that is obsessed with mysteries and the occult. She also loves saying the word, _'mystery.'_

(A/N: Anyway, in my story, Loki and Mayura is an item. You know… BGR. Haha!)

Loki was about to fetch Mikan towards Hotaru's lab when he suddenly saw Natsume dumping his current girl friend and sat beneath the Sakura tree. Natsume's ex-girl friend**s **cried and ran away.

Loki smirked, "_interesting…I'm bored anyway, so might as well play a little trick with our famous flame caster."_

Loki placed a smug smile on his face and walked coolly towards Natsume.

Natsume saw this and looked at him broadly, of course it's a fake smile, "Yes, Do you need anything from me Loki-san?"

(A/N: I know! Natsume, smiling, even if it's fake?! … sorry sorry)

"I just want to sit down with you, Hyuuga-san. So, may I?" Loki didn't even bother what Natsume will reply back and just sat down beside him with his legs crossed.

Total Silence…

Loki smirked and started their conversation, "So, why were you acting like a play boy a while ago?"

Natsume surprise of the sudden question, stuttered, "for your information, I-I am a play boy as well."

Loki turned into his mischievous self, "Oh really? I know you want her to really cling on your arms a while ago."

Natsume looked curiously at Loki, "her? Who's her?"

Loki played along with his 'acting' and replied, "MY Mi-kan-chan"

All of a sudden everything became black for Natsume.

Natsume stared at nothing, "What's happening?!"

"Natsume-kun!" A brunette was running towards Natsume and hugged him tightly.

Natsume was shocked when she recognized who the girl was, it was Mikan. Natsume, shock with the sudden action, suddenly pushed Mikan away from him.

Mikan fell on the ground and cried, "Why did you push me, Natsume-kun?! I thought you love me?!"

Natsume was speechless, _"I thought I love her?"_

Mikan stood up and was about to walk away then stopped, "If you don't love me then I will love Loki-kun."

Loki then appeared out of nowhere and jumped on Mikan's arms.

Natsume ran towards them, but it's like every time he runs they go farther away from him. _"Is it because of my darkness, the darkness that I don't want Mikan to be in with?"_

"Can you feel it, Hyuuga-san?" Loki interrupted Natsume's thoughts and put his angelic smile on his face and stared at Natsume.

Natsume, who was dumb struck, looked at Loki as well, "What do you mean? What feeling are you talking about?"

Loki jumped from Mikan's arms and walked towards Natsume.Here it is agaian,, it's like every time Loki steps closer to him, he's now the one who keeps getting far from him.

"Can you feel it? Jealousy, hatred, and most of all… love?" Loki was now below Natsume. (A/N: remember… he's too short. Poor guy…)

Everything went back to normal again. Natsume can see day light again.

"Are you okay, Hyuuga-san?"

Natsume was breathing really fast since he woke up, "Did I fell asleep?"

"Ya, you did. That was very rude of you, Hyuuga-san. I was talking to you and you suddenly fell asleep."

Loki stood up and smiled at Natsume, "Anyway, I got to go fetch Mikan. See you later, Hyuuga-san."

Natsume who was still quite in shock just nodded.

"_Hmm, he is so gullible. I just love tricking people, especially when it comes to tricking other people's emotions. So, Natsume Hyuuga, do you love Mikan or not?" _Loki left the question unanswered. He'll be waiting for the answer to be answered by Natsume… when his plans starting coming to an end.

"_Emotions… love. Mayura… Alice Academy, this isn't the place I am supposed to be. I don't actually have an alice, but I do have powers. –sigh- I need to think of a plan how to escape this prison," _Loki smirked, _"After this love problem."_

Loki, now, had fetch Mikan and was walking her towards her room.

"I'm really not used to this, Loki-kun." Mikan felt uncomfortable and kept looking anywhere she could possibly look, except Loki.

"What aren't you used to, Mikan-chan?" Loki smiled, knowing what the girl will say next.

"Umm… the fact that you're my boy friend, and many girls kept staring at me like they want to eat me or something." Mikan shuddered at that thought.

"They're just jealous 'coz I'm your boy friend." Mikan just sweat dropped.

"Anyway, here we are, now sleep peacefully, okay?" Mikan nodded and Loki was about to leave when he suddenly remembered something.

"By the way, Mikan-chan," Mikan looked at Loki and smiled, "What is it Loki-kun?"

"Your love story is about to end." And so, Loki walked away leaving a confused and dense Mikan.

"_I wonder what Loki-kun meant? Love story? Ah! Do we have a play?! Why didn't anyone told me?!" _Mikan ran towards her room and panicked.

Mikan called Hotaru on her cellphone and waited for Hotaru to answer.

Mikan got a cellphone on her last birthday. She actually don't know who gave it to her, but she was thankful to whoever gave it to her.

_Ring ring ring_

Hotaru: Hello?

Mikan: Hotaru!!

_Beep beep beep_

Mikan was shock that her very own best friend hanged on her. But she didn't give up, she called again.

_Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring _

After 2 Hours…

Hotaru: What do you want?

Mikan: Hotaru, do we have a play tomorrow?!

Hotaru: Idiot, we don't have. Who gave you that idea?

Mikan: Really?! We don't have?! But Loki said that my love story is about to end?!

Hotaru: He did? Well Mikan, you don't to know what he's trying to tell you because you're a very dense and naïve girl. –But thanks for the info.

_Beep beep beep_

"_She thanked me… and- She called me dense and naïve! Whatever that is! At least she thanked me for 'I don't know reason'…"_

In Hotaru's Lab

"So, Loki, is it really near? Then I have to be ready. I will surely sell the finale of my video and be rich!" Hotaru shouted with a very calm and emotionless face.

(A/N: o0)

Hotaru then looked at me…

(A/N: o0)

"IS your eyes really like that? It's really disgusting… and you look like an idiot." And for no reason at all she shoots me with her baka gun.

_Baka baka baka_

Then I fainted and will continue the next chapter when I wake up.

* * *

XP Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! R&R please! 


	6. Love and Darkness of Natsume

Here's the next Chapter! Thanks for the reviews!

I'm so sorry it took me awhile to update. There was an error while I was uploading this next chapter- but gladly, I have fixed that error. So hope you enjoy this chapter! R&R please!

* * *

Loki was just looking at his classmates and began yawning, _"Boring…oh yeah! It will be interesting again when Mikan enters the room."_

Koko, who was passing by have read his thoughts, "Huh? How come it will be interesting when Mikan comes, Loki?"

Loki, who was quite used with Koko reading his mind, just smirked, "You'll see in 3… 2… 1…"

"Good morning…" Mikan entered the room with a frown on her face.

Mikan's classmate just stared at her and was worrying if there's something wrong with her.

Mikan ignored her classmate's stares and walked towards her seat.

Hotaru then tried her baka gun on her

_Baka baka baka_

…nothing…

_baka baka baka_

…nothing…

"_Hmm… is her problem that big that she doesn't care that she has 6 bumps on her head?" Hotaru stared at her best friend, but inside we all know she's worried for her best friend._

Hotaru's thoughts

"_Stupid Author… baka baka baka… That's better. Stay on the floor until you freeze to death."_

End of Hotaru's thoughts

"Hey Loki, you said it will be interesting when Mikan comes, but look at her!" Koko whispered into Loki's ears.

"Just shut up Koko, can't you see its part of my plan? The reason why I didn't fetch Mikan in her room is because I know she will bump into someone today." Loki looked at Mikan and smiled a little.

"Oh… you mean, you knew she will bump into Natsume?" Koko whispered again.

"Yup, my plan is working just the way I planned it. Now, I will begin my next plot when Hyuuga comes."

Meanwhile, Hotaru was stalking on Loki and Koko using her spy fly.

"So, it is **you **who made Mikan like this early in the morning. What are you planning, Loki?" Hotaru asked to no one in particular.

In just a few minutes, Natsume came inside the door holding hand in hand with his 'new' girlfriend.

(A/N: Let's just all be happy that it's not girlfriend**s** anymore)

Mikan, obviously saw him walking inside, just looked at him with sorrow in her eyes.

**Flashback**

"_Mou. Why didn't Loki-kun fetch me in my room like he usually does?" Mikan was walking towards the classroom when she accidentally bumped into someone._

_Mikan was waiting for her body to crash on the floor, but someone grabbed her by the arm. When Mikan looked up, it was Natsume._

"_Thank you, Natsume." Mikan blushed a little and smiled at Natsume and dusted her skirt._

"_Just watch where you're walking next time, polka dots." Natsume was about to leave when he felt someone pulling his sleeve._

_Mikan didn't know what she's doing and stuttered, "N-Natsume, c-can I ask you something?"_

_Natsume replied with a bored voice, "You already did. Now let go."_

"_W-wait! I just want to ask if…" Mikan blushed madly while Natsume was impatiently waiting for her to continue._

"_If what? Can you hurry it up, I need to fetch my girlfriend."_

_Mikan, after hearing this, tighten her grip on the edge of Natsume's shirt._

"_That's what I want to ask Natsume, do you like any of those girls you're dating?"_

"_Why do you care so much, little girl? And of course I like my girlfriends, if I don't like them; they wouldn't be my girlfriend." _

"_What I mean is, do you l-love…do you love one of them?"_

"_If I do, I don't need to tell you, little girl. Don't worry, it wouldn't be you." With that, Mikan let go of Natsume's sleeve and Natsume walked away._

**End of Flashback**

Koko read Mikan's thoughts and looked at Loki, _"What are you planning, Loki?"_

After Class

"Mikan-chan! I'm sorry that I didn't fetch you awhile ago." Loki looked up at Mikan and just act that he was sad.

Mikan looked down and just smiled at him, "its okay, Loki-kun."

"Mikan-chan, I need to ask you something."

Mikan looked him, with a question mark on her head, "what is it Loki-kun?"

Loki looked around and saw that everyone is still in the room and was looking at them. He scanned the room again, and saw Natsume staring at him curiously; he just smirked at him and looked at Mikan again.

"Do you love me, Mikan-chan?"

Mikan gasped and asked, "Why would you think of such a thing, Loki-kun?"

Loki looked at Mikan seriously this time, "just answer the question Mikan-chan."

Mikan was somehow terrified, but just nodded.

Loki smirked again and continued, "then as your boy friend, I can steal a kiss from you, right?"

Mikan was speechless and was about to reply, but Loki already kissed her on the lips. Loki backed away quickly and smiled at Mikan.

Mikan's eyes widened, as well as her classmates eyes. The temperature increased rapidly then…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" The girls were screaming like hell.

They ran after Mikan and all the boys went outside if Mikan will still live the daylights.

The only people left in the classroom are Koko, Hotaru, Ruka, Loki, and Natsume.

"Why did you do that??!" Natsume was now extremely angry at Loki.

Hotaru was just filming all the way, while Koko was trying to read Loki's thoughts.

"I saw you with Mikan awhile ago and saw everything. You gave her the look saying 'I don't care at you at all' look. So why do you care if I kiss Mikan? You even said to her that you don't even love her, so why Hyuuga-san… why do you care so much if you don't even love Mikan-chan?" Loki looked at him questionably.

"_Natsume, control your anger. Control it, control it. Remember: you are not worthy for Mikan anymore. Mikan will be consumed by your darkness if you will let her enter your horrible life."_

All of a sudden…

Natsume starts having flashbacks, like Loki is doing it on purpose.

"What will you do now, Hyuuga-san? I stole her 1st kiss."

"_Can you feel it? Jealousy…"_

"I can do whatever I want with Mikan since she's 'mine.'"

"_Hatred…"_

"If you won't start moving Hyuuga, the love of your life may die." Loki walked away and left them hanging on that thought.

"_Love…"_

Hotaru stopped filming and stared blankly out of nowhere, _"Mikan…might…die?"_

Koko stared blankly as well, _"I c-couldn't r-read Loki's t-thoughts…"_

"_Sakura-san…" _Ruka was looking at Natsume and wondered what he will do now.

"_I love Mikan, b-but I also want to protect her from my darkness…. B-but what Loki said… why will p-polka dots die? I-I don't know what will happen to me… if she will- no! I won't let Mikan die!"_

Natsume now looked at everyone, "I'll go find polka-dots. I-I don't know what Loki is saying, but if, probably, what he's saying is true, I want to be with Mikan and p-protect her."

Everyone looked at Natsume and was surprised by his sudden burst out. Natsume was looking at them seriously and they nodded their heads.

"I count on you Natsume, take good care of my best friend and if you hurt her again, you will face the wrath of my new and improve invention**s"**

Koko then walked to Natsume, "Natsume, you should find Mikan now." Koko was looking straight in the eyes of Natsume.

"Yeah, I will…," Natsume looked at the shuddering Koko, "Why? What's wro-?"

Koko shooked his head and interrupted Natsume, "You don't understand, I couldn't read Loki's mind! … I think… something really bad is going to happen to Mikan!"

Everyone gasped. Only Mikan has a nullifying alice, but how come Koko couldn't read Loki's mind?!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

"What was that?!" Ruka exclaimed and went outside the classroom.

They ran outside the school as well. There they saw at the Northern forest; smoke and fire and different alices coming out of nowhere.

Then they saw a figure running towards them.

It was Yuu;

Yuu was panting really hard and almost collapsed, "Mikan… she's being kept hostage by some alice guy! We need your help, the guy's alice is too powerful for us-"Yuu also helped in fighting the alice guy, but now he's too weak and collapsed.

Ruka and Koko pulled him up, "Natsume, we'll bring Yuu in the nurse's office, while you and Imai go and rescue Sakura."

Natsume and Hotaru nodded and ran to the Northern's forest.

"_What's happening right now… is it also part of your plan, Loki?"_ Hotaru asked her thoughts and don't know if it's still part of Loki's plan, but she was curious on how Loki knew Mikan will be in trouble.

Hotaru shooked her head, she needs to think of Mikan's safety first before she confront Loki.

"_Don't ever die…Mikan."_

* * *

Well… Hope you guys enjoyed! –hehe-

The next chapter is the ending of my fic, but may be I can make an epilogue after the ending...just review if you want an epilogue or not. haha! Thankies!


	7. Dream or Reality

Here it is! The last chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own GA, but I still love it!

Anyways, here's the last chapter!

* * *

Thump…thump…thump…thump…thump…thump 

…Blood…

…Screams…

…Fire…

…Dead Bodies….

Flashback

_Hotaru and Natsume were heading towards the Northern forest. Of course they knew everyone was there because of the smoke coming from the center of the forest._

_Hotaru was riding on her duck scooter, while Natsume was jumping to branches and and to another._

_They were sweating really hard; their minds were working over time. We all know they are both geniuses, but right now, they don't know what to do with their current situation._

_Finally, they have reached the heart of the forest._

_-_

_They did reached the forest and they also have reached Mikan being slayed by the masked alice guy._

…

_The alice guy and Mikan was on top of a sharp rock made by another alice student who tried to attack the alice guy._

_The alice guy pushed Mikan and so, Mikan was falling from the sky after struggling the alice guy._

_The guy used his staff that is color yellow and is shaped like a moon at its very top. He chanted some spell and pointed his staff towards Mikan and torns were attacking Mikan rapidly._

_Mikan was loosing blood fast. She couldn't feel her body anymore. _

_  
Natsume and Hotaru tried to rescue her, but their bodies wouldn't move as well. The only thing they could do… was shout._

_Mikan looked at her best friend and the person she loves the most..._

_"Good bye Hotaru..." Mikan's eyes shut closed while tears were streaming upwards since she was falling._

_Hotaru and Natsume tried and tried to move, but it was useless_

_"Good bye Natsume..." Mikan's eyes was still close, but her mouth showed them a sad smile and finally Mikan was on the ground... Dead. _

"_MIKAN!!!!!!!!" They both shouted at the top of lungs.  
_

End of Flashback

Everyone was dead…

The mysterious guy has destroyed everything by exploding every facility in the Alice Academy.

Hotaru and Natsume were the only ones who are alive.

"Why are you doing this… why did you kill everyone?!" Hotaru was kneeling on the ground, like begging the guy to bring everything back to its original state.

Natsume was just staring blankly. He doesn't know what to do. He couldn't do anything.

"_I'm so useless…_

_Mikan…"_

The guy unmasked himself and revealed his true identity.

Loki

Natsume and Hotaru gasped, "You!"

Natsume was now in raged, "Ever since you came, I knew you were trouble! Why did you do this?!"

Loki was smirking nonetheless and rose his staff, "part of my plan; and now, good bye miss Hotaru Imai."

He swayed his staff, like it's just a toy and Hotaru vanished.

Natsume's eyes widened, "What did you do to Imai?!"

Loki just raised one of his eyebrows and replied, "she's ruining my plan. I need to kill her before she finds out what I am really doing."

Natsume was now kneeling down, "what do you want?"

Natsume was crying, but he didn't care. Everyone was gone. He didn't even do anything to help.

Loki walked slowly towards Natsume. He lifted Natsume's chin using his staff and smiled.

"What are you smiling at, you freak!" Natsume shouted while gritting his teeth.

"You, I'm just thinking how pathetic you look right now."

Natsume culdn't take it anymore he tried to punch Loki, but Loki knew Natsume will do that and use his used his reflexes.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Hyuuga-san, can't you see, I'm trying to help you."

Natsume's ruby eyes was now on fire, "What do you mean you can help me?! Curse you!"

"Can't you see, you're free now, isn't that what you want; to be free from this academy?" Loki and Natsume stared at each others eyes.

"H-how did you know that I hate the Academy?"

"Hyuuga-san… your eyes tells it all." Loki sat on a nearby rock with his hand on his chin.

"_Wait a minute! Mikan has the nullifying alice, so how come she didn't just nullify every attack of this guy?"_

Natsume's widened, "who are you?"

Loki smirked, "You've gone low Natsume Hyuuga, I'm Loki Laufeyiarson you dumb dumb."

"I'm not an idiot, you idiot! I'm asking who you really are!"

Loki sighed, "Okay okay, just relax a bit, stupid."

"Why I ought the-" Natsume prepared himself to charge towards Loki but his body froze again. He looked at Loki and saw his green eyes turned to a red color.

Natsume was dumb frounded, "What are you?"

Loki now grinned, "now we're getting somewhere!"

Natsume just stared at Loki with his mouth still open.

"I am the god of mischief. Son of the giants Farbauti and Laufey, and foster-brother of Odin."

------Crickets-------

"Then answer my question, what's your purpose for killing my friends and everybody else?!"

Loki acted like gay and explained, "Duh! I like- need to warn you for the upcoming war!"

(A/N: OOC!!)

Natsume's eyes popped out and laughed on the ground like a maniac.

"Damn it! This isn't part of the script you author!"

(A/N: I actually don't curse, but Loki did!)

"Stupid author…" Loki mumbled. "Anyways," Loki looked straight in the eyes of Natsume, "You need to protect Mikan until the war starts."

"What are you saying?! Mikan's dead! Are you blind or just plain crazy!"

Loki thought for a moment before he could answer, "I think…Hmm… both. Now listen carefully: Tell Mikan what you feel for her. You should always be there for Mikan, or else-

When the time comes, specifically when the war between AAO and AA starts, Mikan is the only key to stop the war, so-"

"Stop this nonsense! Mikan is dead! Everyone, except us is alive in this joint, you nut brain!" Natsume shouted like he is also going nuts.

"Are you sure?" Loki was definitely serious this time.

"W-what are you talking about?" Natsume stuttered.

"Look deeply in your heart. Is your mind and heart telling you the same answer to what you're asking me?"

Natsume went blank

-

-

-

-

-

-

"_My mind is saying to give up and end my life already, while my heart is telling me to wake up. Wake up, but why?"_

"_Isn't it great to have totrue friends, Natsume?"_

…_Blonde hair…Blue eyes…_

"_Ruka…"_

"_Hurt my best friend and die, Natsume Hyuuga."_

…_Black short hair…Emotionless eyes…_

"_Imai…"_

"_Everything will be okay, Natsume-kun."_

…_Brown hair…Brown eyes…Angelic smile…_

"_Mi-kan…"_

Natsume's POV

I opened my eyes… and sat up hurriedly.

"Where am I?" I looked around me and saw I was in the hospital.

"Natsume-kun?" That voice! It can't be- Mikan.

"Mikan!" I hugged Mikan tightly, like she will vanish anytime I let go.

"N-Natsume, I can't b-breath-"I shooked my head.

"Mikan…just let me be, for awhile longer." I said while tears streaming down my eyes.

"Are you alright Natsume-kun? You've been in the hospital for a week now and you never opened your eyes until now." Mikan asked me, concern on her voice.

"You mean, there was no new kid named Loki? Everyone is still alive?!" Mikan looked at me puzzledly.

She touched my forhead, "You don't have a fever, but – are you really okay?"

"_Everything was just a dream? How could that happen?"_

Flashback

"_I am the god of mischiefs…"_

End of Flashback

"Thank you, Loki-sama…" Mikan looked at me with her cute face.

"Huh? Who's Loki-sama?"

I just smirked, "none of your business little girl."

She just pouted at me and was about to leave when I remembered everything I have 'dreamt' about.

I pulled Mikan towards me and hugged her tightly again.

"Mikan…" I covered my eyes with my bangs and inhaled her scent.

"Natsume-kun?"

"I love you…" I whispered on her ears.

I heard her gasped, and I just smiled.

"I love you too, Natsume-kun." I can feel her tears running down her cheeks and looked at her in the eye.

"I hate to see you crying, so please don't cry, you'll look uglier."

I smirked while looking at the now raging Mikan.

"Natsume you ba-" I cut her off with a kiss; a kiss that turned to a passionate kiss.

I smiled inwardly, I'm happy Mikan's kissing me back and she's actually a good kisser, but most of all…

I'm happy she's alive…

And in my arms.

End of Natsume's POV

Secretly…

"Imai…" Ruka was with Hotaru once again. They're watching Mikan and Natsume on the big screen in her lab using her bug/fly spy thingy.

"I'll be rich!" Hotaru has once again captured the most important scene from my chapters.

_"Was it really just a dream, Natsume? But- I really disappeared; I was transported to a magical place I never knew existed..."_

-THE END-

* * *

Finish! Was it good?! Was it bad?! I'll accept any review from you guys! Like- anything at all! o0

--And just tell me if you guys want an epilogue for this fic or not... Ja ne!--


End file.
